Heat as well as environmental factors can contribute to reduced efficiencies and performance of engines, particularly those associated with machines such as large vehicles. Environmental factors, such as foreign debris and dirt that become trapped in the machine, likewise may inhibit efficient operation as well as the durability of machine components.
Aftertreatment systems are often utilized to reduce emissions associated with operation of engines. The State of California and the United States Environmental Protection Agency have imposed stricter emissions requirements over time, adopting increasingly stringent standards for criteria pollutants, such as NOx, unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, ozone, lead, and particulate matter. In addition to heat produced by engines themselves, Aftertreatment systems incorporated in order to meet such requirements have contributed to excessive heat in the operation of such machines. Excessive heat associated with the engine or the aftertreatment systems may be further increased due to insulating structures designed to minimize noise transmitted to the surroundings, including the passenger compartment.
Various arrangements have been proposed for cooling the engine and related components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,714 to Fachbach, et al. discloses a forced draft ventilation system that includes a first fan that pulls air through front grill and the radiator, and a second fan that receives air from an external inlet port directed forward the vehicle and forces the air across the engine, a portion of the heated air then being directed out of the engine compartment, and a portion of the heated air then being directed across the exhaust system and out of the vehicle. Inasmuch as the second fan is driven by the engine and is depicted as a relatively small device, and the inlet to the second fan is directed forward the vehicle, it would appear that second fan is dependent, at large in part, upon the forward movement of the vehicle to force fresh air to the second fan. Accordingly, the second fan may be unable to reduce adequately the engine compartment temperatures during idling situations. Moreover, the air that is directed over the exhaust system has already been heated by moving over the engine itself, minimizing any resultant cooling of the exhaust components.